


I'll Show You Mine if You Show Me Yours

by OnTheTurningAway



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, Fluff, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranded at a bus stop, Ben meets an attractive stranger on the first night of his summer abroad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You Mine if You Show Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> The image below used to be my twitter avi and a friend commented on how much she liked it. When her birthday came around, I knew I had to write a silly b-day ficlet for her, based on the image.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta [ArcadianMaggie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie/pseuds/ArcadianMaggie).
> 
> Disclaimer: No profit was made from the writing of this story. All creative rights to the characters and recognizable elements belong to their original creator(s) and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

\---

  


Ben startled awake when he felt something nudge insistently against his foot.

“Oh shit,” he mumbled, realizing he had fallen asleep waiting for his bus.

“Are you alright?” a heavily accented voice asked.

Ben looked up to find a guy about his age standing over him. Even in his groggy state, Ben couldn’t help but notice how remarkably handsome he was.

“I asked if you were okay,” he prompted.

Ben shifted on the narrow wooden bench and propped his backpack up to make more room.

  
Before Ben managed to say anything in response, the boy said, “We’re fucked.”

“Huh? What?” Ben replied, mentally kicking himself for his inability to string a coherent sentence together.

“You’re waiting for the bus, aren’t you?”

“Yes. Well, I was, until I fell asleep,” Ben said, smiling sheepishly.

The other boy grinned and snorted in response, which Ben found oddly adorable. His accent, however, was not adorable. It was lilting, almost musical, and very sexy. Ben wanted to hear more.

“So, you were saying? Why, exactly, are we fucked?” he asked, crimson blossoming on his cheeks.

“Because the road is flooded and the next bus won’t be here until morning. I guess you’re stuck with me until then,” he said, plopping down beside Ben on the bench.

-o-

Ben knew he should have been more upset about the prospect of spending the night at a bus stop in a foreign country with a complete, albeit extremely attractive, stranger. Then the rain began pouring down, and they scooted closer together under the tiny shelter, breaths mingling with the humid summer air. He couldn’t help but be grateful for fate’s intervention.

“Well, if we’re going to spend the night together, you could at least tell me your name,” the boy said, snickering at his own innuendo.

 _Wishful thinking_ , Ben mused to himself.

“I’m Ben,” he answered before extending a hand.

“Pleased to meet you, Ben. I’m Edward.”

“Now that we’re on a first name basis,” Edward said, sliding a little closer and pulling a flask out of his pocket, “I feel it’s my duty to share with you some of my country’s finest spirits. Well, the finest I can afford, anyway.”

Despite the time of year, Ben shivered, unsure if it was due to the cooling winds that had accompanied the rain or his proximity to Edward. He accepted the little bottle and took a sip, pleased not to cough when the strong liquor burned his throat. When he handed the flask back, his eyes focused on the muscles working in Edward’s throat as he tipped the bottle back and swallowed.

Edward smirked when their eyes met, and Ben felt the familiar flush rise on his cheeks yet again. There was no point in denying he’d been caught staring, so he just shrugged helplessly. After that, they fell easily into conversation and time passed quickly.

Ben told Edward that he was visiting from America for the rest of the summer, staying with a host family a few towns over. In turn, Edward said he was heading home after spending the last month working at his uncle’s pub in the city. They talked about their families, college (Ben was right when he guessed they were the same age), girlfriends (Edward emphatically shook his head), boyfriends (not at the moment, much to Ben’s delight) and generally everything that came to mind.

-o-

When the rain stopped and the first light of morning tried to break through the clouds, Ben stood and impulsively grabbed Edward’s hand.

“C’mon. Let’s walk a bit before we the bus comes,” he said.

Edward looked surprised, but also pleased, and allowed himself to be pulled up. Instead of letting go though, he curled his fingers around Ben’s and led them down a muddy lane. Careful to avoid the giant puddles, they walked in silence, shoulders bumping as they fell into step with one another. They weren’t too far from the coast and Ben took deep breaths of the salty sea air, not altogether unlike home.

When the sky lightened and it became apparent that the puddles they’d been side-stepping had turned into an impassable lake, Edward turned to face Ben.

“That’ll be the sun then,” Edward whispered. “Why is it that the nights never last long enough while the days always seem to start too early?”

Maybe it was the whiskey, or the lack of sleep, or the fact that Ben had barely been able to tear his eyes away from Edward’s lips since they’d first met. Whatever the reason, Ben decided then and there to seize the moment, leaning in and pressing his mouth to Edward’s.

It was all the invitation Edward needed. He deepened their kiss almost immediately, pulling Ben close and slipping a hand underneath the back of his shirt. Their kisses were sloppy and frantic, and before he knew what he was doing, Ben slid a hand down between them and tugged open Edward’s jeans. In a matter of minutes, their pants were around their ankles, and they separated only to work their underwear down too.

Edward let out a chuckle when he saw what Ben was wearing.

“Edward, that’s not really the reaction a guy hopes for when someone sees his dick for the first time,” Ben said, feigning hurt.

“Sorry! It’s not every day I get into a hot American boy’s pants, only to find little cartoon men in there,” Edward replied.

“Comic strip. Not cartoon, comic strip,” Ben corrected. “I suppose I could have gone with boring, run of the mill plaid. Oh…”

Edward laughed loudly and slotted his feet between Ben’s, pulling him close once again. Their hands bumped as they began to stroke each other's cocks, and their messy kisses became nothing more than panting breaths. They clung to each other’s shoulders as they came, doing their best to contain the mess and only partially succeeding.

Shrugging, Edward reached down and splashed his hands in one of the puddles. Ben followed suit before pulling his clothing back on. He wasn’t sure what to say next, but luckily the sound of the bus rumbling down the road broke the silence.

“Fuck!” Edward exclaimed, straightening his clothes and grabbing Ben’s hand.

They ran in the direction of the bus stop, water splashing everywhere and soaking into their sneakers. They made it back just in time to board the bus, falling into their seats and bursting into laughter. They were both exhausted, and after a few minutes of silliness, they leaned into each other and dozed off.

-o-

A short while later, Ben startled awake when the bus hit a particularly large bump in the rain-soaked road. It took him a moment to realize where he was, and who was fast asleep beside him, head resting heavily on his shoulder. Turning slightly, Ben surreptitiously buried his nose in the mess of thick coppery strands and smiled to himself.

When the driver announced the next stop, Ben nudged Edward’s shoulder.

“This is my stop,” he said. He’d never gotten a handjob from a hot stranger at twilight before, and wasn’t sure of the proper etiquette.

Edward rubbed his eyes and looked out the window before standing up and pulling Ben’s pack down from the rack.

“Mmm…mine too. Where did you say you were staying?”

They exited the bus together and Ben began rifling through his bag for his host family’s information.

“I didn’t, but I’m staying with my father’s business partner’s college roommate. His family is putting me up at their house until the end of the summer. They said it was just off of Main Street…” Ben trailed off as he continued digging.

“Are you staying with the Cullens by chance?” Edward asked, grinning for what seemed like no apparent reason.

“Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. They have a son named Edward too, actually,” Ben answered, frowning slightly.

“How fortuitous,” Edward said as he picked up Ben’s bag. “Come on then. I’ll show you the way.”

Ben couldn’t do anything but follow, catching up to Edward just as he opened the gate to a pretty little cottage on a quiet side street. Everything clicked into place when Edward flung open the front door.

“Ma, the prodigal son has returned, and look who I found at the bus stop,” Edward called out, turning to give Ben a wink. “I’ll show you to your room in a bit – it’s conveniently located right next to mine.”

Ben couldn’t have stopped the beaming smile from spreading across his face if he’d tried.


End file.
